1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to oversized lawn/patio game pieces such as chessmen that are formed from multiple flat panels and wire like frames which are arranged to emulate a free standing three dimensional oversized chess game pieces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed in a variety of different structural configurations; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,523, 3,806,128, 5,895,046, 6,513,809 and D277,015.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,523, chess game pieces are disclosed having a spool like construction in which individual game piece designation for identification is indicated by indicia on the top spool surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,128 shows a game piece for a chess set in which the pieces are registerably interlinked with one another in top to bottom orientation in a tubular storage and transportation configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,046 claims a sectional chessman for playing chess in which each piece is made from a composite of two dimensional elements comprising a base, an upstanding universal body section and a distinctive piece identification head section that is selectively fitted into the free upper edge of the universal body section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,809 illustrates chess pieces and chess sets formed of hardware components such as nuts and bolts. A threaded bolt extends vertically from a base with a plurality of correspondingly sized apertured beads placed thereon and secured by a threaded nut and locking hardware fastening elements to designate different game pieces.
Design Pat. No. D277,015 discloses an ornamental design for a set of stackable chess pieces in which conical shaped pieces are stacked or nested one on top of the other for storage purposes.